speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra-Horakhty
Ra-Horakhty is the head of the Heliopolan Pantheon. his leadership keeps the pantheon from falling apart. In his current iteration he is the conglomeration of the son of Isis and Osiris known as Horus and their former leader Ra who was himself killed in a war between gods. As Ra Ra was birthed from crystal created by the supernova of a dying star, and was the sum total of its power. He 'found' the rest of the Heliopolans who regarded him as their king. When the humans still were wild, he sent Sekhmet upon them to exact vengeance for their terrible ways, but soon saw the error in his ways and pacified the bloodlust of the Lioness by introducing her to the passive Hathor, and the two in turn tutored their sister Bast. Ra was the father of both Shu and Tefnut. He set three advisors for his throne: Sia, Hu, and Heka. The only threat to his rule was Apep who was destroyed by Set, who Ra rewarded for his deeds. Ra set out to make alliances with other pantheons, but the only willing gods were those of the Zigguraxian Pantheon. This alliance was mutually beneficial up until Zigguraxis was attacked by the forces of Gruumsh in a bold invasion attempt. The Heliopolans responded but it was a blood-bath by the time they arrived. The orcs slaughtered many gods in that war, including Ra himself. As Horus Horus was the child of Isis and Osiris born after his father's resurrection. He and Set had a competitive and highly adversarial relationship that ended with the two being sometimes lovers and sometimes enemies up until a climactic battle where Horus lost an eye and Set lost his testicles. Horus married Hathor mere months before the war in Zigguraxis. As Ra-Horakhty Ra, on his death-bed chose his successor as Hathor tended his wounds and his allies watched with bated breath. Horus, one of the younger generation of Heliopolis was chosen to rule and the powers of Ra were transferred to him. Horus was not the expected leader, many had foreseen the role going to Anhur or Osiris, but the young god took charge and led his pantheon regardless. With their allies decimated the pantheon retreated to Heliopolis and largely keep to themselves, practicing a sort of isolationism as they build power. Relationships Ra-Horakhty hates Gruumsh and the Orcish Pantheon for what they did to Ra. He has a complicated relationship with Set who is equal parts ally and enemy, and has a strained relationship with Anhur, who is an active force for change while Ra-Horakhty pushes for traditionalism. The rest of his pantheon respects his command without question. Worship The clergy of Ra-Horakhty is restricted to nobility related to the officially recognized pharaoh of Menmenis. Light, white clothing with ornaments are usually the most common clothing for those who visit the church, and the clerics lead services each day when the sun was at its zenith. Category:Gods Category:Heliopolan Pantheon Category:Lawful Category:Sun Domain Category:Light Domain